Lumbridge
Lumbridge 'is one of the major cities within Soulsplit lead by Duke Horatio. This is where all new players begin their journey on Soulsplit. Features Lumbridge city includes multiple buildings with different things to do. There are Mining, Fishing, Woodcutting, Smithing, Fletching, and combat training spots all over Lumbridge city. *'Lumbridge Castle #Spawn location for new players. #Starting location for the quest "Recipe for Disaster". #Holds the NPC "Duke Horacio" who welcomes you when you spawn. *'Saradomin Church' #There is an altar to recharge Prayer points. #The altar is gilded so you can receive extra Prayer experience points from using your bones on the altar. *'Goblin's House' #The house is surrounded by Goblins that you can train on. #The Goblins are weak enough for a level 3 player to kill. #The house is across the bridge in Lumbridge. *'East Farm' #The farm is located north-east across the bridge. #It includes a cow pasture, and a chicken coop. #If you pass this landmark then you will go into the city Varrock. *'Lumbridge Swamp' # The swamp is located south of Lumbridge through the graveyard next to the altar. # There is a lot of things in the swamp, including the water alter, a mine, fishing spots, and the entrance to Zanaris. *'Water altar' #A place where you can train Runecrafting. #You have to finish the quest "Rune Mysteries" before you can enter ruins. #The altar is located in the swamps south of the graveyard. *'Mining spot' #Located south of Graveyard in the swamps. #The mining spot holds tin, and copper. *'Fishing spots' #There is a fishing spot beside the mining area. You can start fishing there when you are level 1. *'Graveyard' # There is a graveyard just south of the Church. # Near the Graveyard is someone who can give back your Sir owen's longsword for 40m "Legends guard". *'Quests' #You can start the "Recipe for Disaster" in the castle. #You can start the "Lost City" quest deep in the Lumbridge swamps! #You can start the "Rune Mysteries" quest by talking to Duke Horacio in the Lumbridge castle. *'Smithing spots' #There is a furnace north from the castle, where players can smith bars or jewelry. #There is a bank right beside the furnace. *'Western Forest' # The forest west of Lumbridge and east of Draynor Village is occupied by many level 22 Yaks. # It contains an extremely high amount of trees. *'Trees' # Lumbridge includes a number of ordinary trees. # There are a couple of oak trees found near the castle. # There are a few yews in the forest north of the swamp. # There are two willow trees south of the furnace building. # These may be useful to those training Woodcutting, Firemaking or Fletching. * Yaks # Lumbridge has one of the best training spots in the game. # Yaks have low defence, accuracy, but certainly they have more health points than most NPCs their level. Trivia *Fishing spots #There are currently one spot to fish at in lumbridge, that's located right across from the Goblins.. *Quests #When you complete the "Recipe for Disaster" quest the quest tab does not show it complete. If that bothers you then keep completing the quest until the quest tab says it's complete.